Class Zero Commencing Menuevers
by MoonPaw Remnant
Summary: Can the cadets of Class Zero stick together to overcome their hardships, or will their emotions take over?


_Class Zero, Commencing Maneuvers!_

 _One-Shot Story_

 _Written by Ace and Moon (I still don't feel like using our real names)_

 _Notice: This story will be constantly switching between different character's POVs. The events described may not happen in exact order, or make much sense. This is because some chapters may take place a few days BEFORE or AFTER the last chapter. Otherwise, enjoy the story!_

 _I'll warn you: It might get a little NSFW?_

 _Author's Note (Ace):_

 _You guys...I've enjoyed writing these stories for you guys. It makes me smile, to know at least ONE person is interested. I hope that you continue to read stories written by Moon and I. Thank you! I hope you have wonderful days ahead of you!_

 _Author's Note (Moon):_

 _All of you are truly amazing, I haven't written for almost a year until recently when Ace asked me to write with him and I have to say, I quite enjoy writing with both him and for you all and I hope you all continue having wonderful days._

 _Ciao xox Moon_

 _Chapter I: When Nine And Nine Meet Nine… (Ace's POV)_

 _I sat with Queen this morning. By the fountain. Well...I hadn't noticed she was there, because I had been caught up in a book, actually…_

" _Within the whirling wheel, nestled in the infinite spiral...Lie two sacred thrones. In one sits the divine spirit aligned with Lindzei, In the other sits the divine spirit aligned with Pulse...One seeks to stain the soil with blood, and thrust open the gates to the realm unseen. The other nurtures the soul, hoping they will open the gate on the spirit's behalf. Bound by their covenant, Despite an infinitesimal probability of success...The two continue to challenge the limits of possibility. Over and over, cycle after cycle...Until they fade from this world..."_

" _Reading the Nameless Tome again, Ace?"_  
 _"Gah!"_  
 _I jumped. I wasn't expecting her to be there._

" _Don't do that…"_  
 _"Sorry, Ace."_  
 _"It's fine. I guess I'm not paying attention."_  
 _"You really should."_  
 _"I don't need you to be my Mother, Queen."_  
 _"I know, I know."_  
 _"In any case, I wonder...Why did you choose to get closer to me?"_  
 _"Hmm?"_  
 _"I mean...There's Jack and Cinque and Nine...Lots of choices."_  
 _"Well, yeah...But I felt like spending time with you."_  
 _I wonder why…_

 _Chapter II: An Educated Guess (Cater's POV)_

 _I had been on my way to Class Zero when I had run into Trey, according to him classes were postponed for a bit so we had some time to spare. I guess I could go train in the arena right, I mean, I had no idea where Eight or any of the others were. Heading to the training arena, I had seen Ace and Queen sitting by the fountain; I had given them a wave as I had passed by. Seemed like Ace was reading the Nameless Tome again. I have no idea why he reads it so much._

 _As I entered the Training Arena, I had prepared my weapon waiting for the simulated Milites soldiers to appear. I had trained as I usually did; dodging here and there and getting some pretty decent shots in. That's when it happened, I had gotten hit from behind and knocked out as the arena simulation had ended. Next thing I knew, I was back in my room… full of bandages and not able to remember what had happened._

 _I remember Trey telling me classes were postponed…. Wait! I was late for class… Forgetting about my wounds I had headed to Class Zero, running in the door just as Commander Kurasame had called for me. Thank god I had made it in time.. But now, I would have to deal with everyone questioning my wounds._

 _Chapter III: Cadets Cloaked in Red (Sice's POV)_

 _Cater certainly arrived to class late. That's more or less likely of her. That's only IF she didn't oversleep. I grinned as she took her seat in her "desk", next to mine._

" _Did you oversleep again?"_  
 _"No...I don't remember why?"_  
 _"Oh, brother. You'd better get your shit together next time, Cater."_  
 _"Yeah, yeah."_  
 _"Commander doesn't like it when you're late."_  
 _"Oh, shut up already. We all know you like the Commander!"_  
 _"Heh...What are you talking about?"_  
 _I didn't feel my cheeks feel all warm. I wasn't blushing. Yet...I excused myself, and ran back to my dorm to hide in my pillow. Heh...None of you are really gonna get the chance to catch ME blushing!_

 _Chapter IV: We All Know What You're Doing, Sice (Cater's POV)_

 _We all know Sice likes the Commander, it's pretty obvious so when she ran off we all knew where she was headed. She had probably gone back to her room, to blush about the Commander, we all knew it. I'm still a bit surprised she didn't mention my bandages though._

 _After class, I had decided to go to the fountain with my books and try and remember what had happened. I didn't make it to the fountain though before Cinque had stopped me in the hall._  
 _"Cater what happened, you're all full of bandages?"_

" _I don't remember"_  
 _"I bet Eight is worried.."_

" _Why would he be?"_

" _He likes you, didn't you know that?"_

" _No..?"_

 _I had no idea what Cinque was going on about, so I gave her a wave as I headed back off to the fountain. Once I got there, I had finally had a bit of peace and quiet while I started working on my class work. It was nice out, so doing classwork didn't bother me much while I was outside._

 _Chapter V: Nine Times, Nine? (Nine's POV)_

 _I had just been around, wandering. Like HELL I'm gonna show up for class! I overheard a conversation between Cater and Cinque...Whatever the hell it was about. I had found Cater by the fountain. And Ace was on the other side, his face redder than his cape...or whatever! I smirked at it, nudging Cater a little._

" _Hey, you. Why's Ace so red?"_  
 _"What are you talking about?"_  
 _"Ace. Look."_  
 _She had turned over, and looked at Ace. She gave a giggle._

" _I don't know, Nine."_  
 _"What? Hey, you gotta know at least SOMETHING, yo!"_  
 _"I don't."_  
 _"Lies!"_

 _She had looked around, and leaned up to whisper in my ear._

" _Queen kissed his cheek."_  
 _"Heh. I knew you knew something."_  
 _I walked away, to the Arena. Because...As I've said, like HELL I'm gonna go to class!_

 _Chapter VI: Queen's Kiss (Cater's POV)_

 _I had seen Queen kiss Ace's cheek from where I was sitting on the fountain. His face had gone redder than his cape. It was actually quite adorable. I hadn't said anything at least until Nine decided to talk to me, which in the end I had told him why Ace was blushing. I swear the way he blushed, that he has a crush on Queen._

 _After awhile I had packed up my things and headed back inside where I had run into Eight. He seemed a bit worried but he didn't say so._

" _Cater what happened?"_

" _I don't remember…"_  
 _"Are you at least alright?"_

" _I'm fine"_

 _I really didn't want him to worry about me, I was fine wether I remembered what happened or not. I had smiled trying to change the subject but he just wouldn't give up on trying to get me to tell him but I really didn't remember._

" _Eight I'm fine"_

" _You're not Cater, look at all your bandages"_

" _Please just forget about it Eight"_

 _Chapter VII: Seven's Winning Hand (Seven's POV)_

 _Sometimes, I wonder what all of the others think about each other. Like...Who loves each other? Who hates each other? I guess I shouldn't think about this...I had bumped into Jack along the way. Well, really, we knocked our shoulders together._

" _Jack...Be careful for a change?"_  
 _"Hmm? What?"_  
 _"You don't ever listen to a word I say, do you?"_  
 _"Hey! I do SOMETIMES!"_  
 _"Y'know, for once, Jack. I actually respect you."_  
 _"Aw, you're making me blush!"_

 _He had then realised I was being sarcastic._

" _H...Hey! That's not a compliment!"_  
 _I had to chuckle at him._

" _It's not funny!"_  
 _"It would be if I told Deuce about your porn stash."_  
 _Instant reaction. He stopped right in his tracks._

" _I...Heh…"_  
 _"Not so funny now, are we?"_  
 _"Oh, be quiet!"_

" _Not unless you can actually say something funny."_  
 _"I...I guess I could. It might make you blush!"_  
 _"Try me, then."_

" _Well...My nipples can rip through wood!"_  
 _"Prove it, then?"_  
 _"Sorry! No can do!"_

" _I thought not."_  
 _Chuckling at the try, I had walked away, and continued on with my day._

 _Chapter VIII: So Much For "Only You Can Prevent Forest Firagas" (Izana and Jack's POV)_

 _That blond haired Class Zero cadet had shown up today at the Chocobo Ranch, he comes up here a lot, maybe he just really likes chocobo's. Walking over I had tried starting a conversation, he was a bit quiet but he had introduced himself as Ace. Ace huh, Class Zero's leader?_

 _We talked a bit, but after awhile he had to go; I wonder… He reminds me of my younger brother Machina. Maybe they know each other._

 _Meanwhile, Jack and Seven had just parted ways._

" _Oh come on Seven! That's not fair…"_

 _After watching Seven walk away I had decided I'd head to the Training Arena, but Machina had already been there; causing me to wait my turn. I swear that kid takes his time just to piss everyone else off. He's so distant, well except around Rem. There's gotta be something going on between them or something, he's always trying to protect her._

 _After awhile, he had finally finished and left the Arena not before shooting me a sharp glare; what the hell I didn't even really do anything to him at all so what was that for? I swear he's got it out for us because he's not one of us…_

 _Chapter IX: Teasing Ace (Ace's POV)_

 _Oh, boy...Am I gonna be teased? For blushing THAT much when Queen kissed my cheek? I guess I'll go to the classroom...As soon I stepped in, I did hear a giggle or two._

" _Welcome back, Ace."_  
 _"Thanks, Deuce."_  
 _"Of course."_  
 _I sat next to her. She had quickly cuddled into me. Am I being pranked or something?_

" _Hmm? What are you doing?"_  
 _"I'm just staying close."_  
 _I wonder...Soon after, I had felt Cinque's arms wrap around my neck from behind. This is just a joke...Sice had followed with the other two girls by sitting in my lap. Oh god...Stop it...I don't want a foursome or whatever…_

" _What's wrong, Ace?"_

" _I...I'm not used to this…"_

 _Queen had stepped him, and I caught a slight smirk. She had stepped closer and cuddled into my other side. What are you all doing…?_

" _Shush, Ace. Try to relax."_

" _I...I'll try…"_  
 _I felt Cinque rest her head on my shoulder._

" _It's gonna be fine."_

" _Heh…"_

 _Cinque started the girls' plans. She had nipped my neck, making me groan a little._

" _He likes that, Cinque."_  
 _"Heh...I know, Sice."_

 _Deuce chimed in then._

" _I have an idea?"_  
 _"Oh? What might it be?"_  
 _"Well, Sice...I thought of an idea. Why don't we share him, throughout the week?"_

" _Since he likes Cinque's nips so much...Why not let her have her turn first?"_

 _What in the world...?_

 _Chapter X: More Teasing (Cinque's POV)_

 _I had nipped Ace's neck a second time, you have to admit it is quite cute. It was Queen's idea of course because of Ace blushing earlier when she had kissed his cheek. I didn't really plan on teasing him too long, I mean.. Well, heh… I like someone else of course. After a couple more nips, a couple cuddles and a couple of groans from Ace I giggled and decided I'd let someone else have a turn._

 _After leaving the classroom, I had gone in search of Trey but I had no idea really where I'd find him. After unsuccessfully finding him I headed back to my room instead, maybe he'd come find me. At least I think he knows how I feel…? Cuddling into my blankets, I had given out an exhausted sigh; it had been a long day._

 _I was awaken a short while later though to the sound of someone talking, as if they were outside my door… Trey.. is that you? I couldn't help but think it was him as I had opened my room door. When I opened it though, there was no one there; maybe I had been hearing things… Heading back inside I sighed._

 _Chapter XI: Ace's Plea (Ace's POV)_

 _I had lied back. Deuce and Sice finished their teasing...Now, it was her turn. I waited for Queen to come it. After all...Queen didn't have any sort of relationship, though. I figured it'd be okay. I hadn't noticed her, though. Or payed enough attention. Until she climbed into my lap. I had blankly reached up to her hips, to help her keep balance, but...There was no skirt. No undergarments...I looked up in horror as I realized the truth. Queen was naked. This IS a prank…_

" _Just relax."_  
 _"I am, Queen."_  
 _"Not enough, so it seems."_  
 _"What's that mean?"_  
 _"Oh, nothing."_

 _I lied there, almost pleading her not to do what she had in mind…_

 _Chapter XII: Queen of Swords ( Cater's POV)_

 _We each took turns teasing Ace with nips and cuddles and kisses until only Queen was left but she had something in mind, something none of us really knew about. She had excused herself while Deuce and Sice were taking their turns but when they finished she had returned.. Completely naked._

 _I had headed back to my room after that, I kinda could guess what Queen had in mind but Ace didn't seem at all like he wanted it; maybe the others would stop her. At least I hoped one of them would before it was too late. My wounds still hadn't healed completely either so I needed the rest._

 _I had made my way to Eight's room, where I had found him asleep curled up under his crimson blankets as I had slipped in beside him and cuddled into his side; giving a slight whimper as I had moved the wrong way._

 _I guess you could say me and Eight spend nights together sometimes, not all the time but sometimes. I tried not to move to much though, I had told him not to worry about me afterall. While I slept, I wondered how Ace was doing; if maybe one of the others had stopped Queen. I mean Ace really hadn't wanted that at all.._

 _Chapter XIII: Resolved Nature (Ace's POV)_

 _Of course, the time with Queen was short lived. Either way...It didn't matter. I wasn't ready for such a big step. I sat in the classroom, waiting. As for what, I didn't know. I had attempted to contact the Commander, but I remembered that my COMM was broken. Mother had been working on getting me a new one. Soon, the door opened behind me. I obviously had to look._

" _Izana?"_  
 _"It's a wonderful morning, isn't it?"_  
 _"I guess."_  
 _"Is something wrong?"_

" _No."_  
 _"You're sure?"_  
 _"I'm absolutely sure."_

" _You seem like you need a break."_  
 _"Probably."_

" _Why don't we?"_  
 _"Why don't we what?"_  
 _"Take a break."_  
 _"I can't."_  
 _"Why not?"_  
 _"My COMM needs to be replaced first."_  
 _"Oh, right! Here."_  
 _He passed it to me._

" _Thanks."_  
 _"You're welcome, Ace."_  
 _I nodded._

" _So, Ace. Still want to take that break?"_  
 _"I guess I could. Where to?"_  
 _"Well...I was thinking we could take our chocobos out. And just...Wander, I suppose."_

 _I sat up._

" _Sure. Let's go."_

 _He nodded, getting Chichiri ready. I had searched around, for the chocobo I usually rode. I went through the names on the stables._

" _Kaga...Akagi...Shinano...Nagato...Yamato...Takao...Mogami...Tone? That's a new one…"_

 _I sighed, keeping through the stables, quietly naming them off._

" _Kuma...Nagara...Katori...Agano...Yasoshima...Minekaze...Mutsuki...Akatsuki...Akizuki..Saga…_

 _Kataka...Shirataka...Ah! Mikasa."_

 _I finally found it. It was a female chocobo, one that been held aside for Class Zero. Everyone in Class Zero has one, and everyone names one. I named mine Mikasa. I heard it somewhere, and I decided it was a good name. Setting out with Izana, I smiled as we continued on the path…_

 _Chapter XIV: Fourteen Members (Izana's POV)_

 _Me and Ace had headed out on the chocobo's, me on Chichiri and him on his chocobo Mikasa; he had seemed a bit… distracted I guess. I wonder what was wrong but I didn't want to step on any nerves so I decided against asking. We had continued on not really saying much, just enjoying the peace and quiet until I had finally spoke up._

 _"Ace is something bothering you?"_

" _Hm, what do you mean Izana?"_

" _You just seem.. Distracted I guess"_

" _Oh, I see. No I'm fine."_

 _He hadn't said much more after that as we continued along on our walk, I knew there was something he wasn't telling me but that's alright. After awhile, we had headed back to the school so that we would be in before lights out; it was getting quite dark. Arriving back to the Chocobo Ranch, I had dismounted from Chichiri and helped Ace with Mikasa; taking them back to their stalls._

" _I guess I'll see you again soon Ace?"_

" _Of course"_

" _Alright, good night Ace"_

 _He had left and I had gone to check on the other chocobo's before shutting the lights out for them to sleep, after that I had headed to wait for my replacement for the night. My replacement had shown up soon after and I had gone off to make my rounds one last time before handing the keys over to him. After I handed the keys over, I had made my way back to my room where shortly after I had fallen asleep._

 _Chapter XIV: The Reaper of the Icy Blade (Kurasame's POV)_

 _It was morning when I woke up. My head hurt. I walked through the empty halls of Akademeia. It was early in the morning, so it was quiet. My head was spinning. I remembered the faces of Cadets I once called friends...I see myself, a purple haired boy, wielding a sword made of ice, among a black haired boy, who wielded a bardiche, and often used fire magic...Guren. A short, black haired girl, who fought with her bare hands...Miwa. A boy, with shaved brown hair, who used his magic...Kotetsu. The Four Champions of Rubrum. We were the best of the best. But...One day, Kotetsu, under Command from the Cadetmaster...killed them. Miwa and Guren...Dead by Kotetsu's hand. Kotetsu...Dead by my own hands. I remember the moment...Miwa healed me while I held her in my arms._

" _Sorry...I couldn't heal you all the way..."_  
 _"Miwa…! Why did you heal me?! Why didn't you just save yourself?!"_

 _She placed a bloody hand on my cheek._

" _Because, Kurasame...I love you…"_

 _She died, right there in my arms. Once I noticed her hand limply fall from my cheek, I began to cry…_

" _Miwa...? Miwa...?! Miwa!"_

 _I held her in my arms. I refused to leave her body's side._

" _Wake up…"_  
 _No answer. I cried into the dead girl's shoulder...I wrote down exactly what happened in blood, so I would never forget...Out of my spinning head, my mask had fallen off and shattered against the ground, as I passed out as I muttered Miwa's name…_

 _Chapter XV: Commander Kurasame! (Cater's POV)_

 _I always knew the commanding officer was a bit different but I never really quite knew why; that is until I found out who Kurasame Susaya really was… The Ice Reaper. Let's just say I have my ways of finding things out and I had to know more about the man who commanded me and the rest of Class Zero._

 _I did a little digging and found out that commander Kurasame is known as the Ice Reaper and that he was one of Rubrum's Four Champions until Champion Kotetsu had betrayed him and the other two Champions Miwa and Guren. It's said that Kurasame killed Kotetsu with his own two hands and as Miwa died in his arms, he wrote down his story in his own blood so that he would never forget._

 _I kinda feel bad for him, I mean if I lost any of Class Zero I wouldn't know what to do; the others are like family to me so I imagine the other champions were probably like family to him. He seems really strict but maybe it's because he wants us to be strong enough that we don't lose each other like he lost Miwa and Guren… Maybe I'll ask him sometime._

 _Chapter XVI: 'Till Finis Comes, With You (Kurasame's POV)_

 _It was about an hour later, when Cater had come along and tripped over me. She gasped when she realized I had been "asleep" on the floor. She nudged me a bit._

" _Hey...Commander, wake up."_

" _Hmm...What happened?"_

" _I...I'm unsure."_

" _I see."_

" _Commander, I had a question for you…"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Who were Miwa, Guren, and Kotetsu?"_

 _Miwa...I shoved Cater aside and headed back to my room. I had a photo of Miwa and I...But, I was harshly reminded by the photo that...Miwa isn't here anymore…_

" _Miwa…"_

 _I held the photo close to my chest. I'm so sorry…_

" _I love you, too…Miwa..."_

 _I let myself collapse onto my bed, as I held the photo close. Nobody would've ever thought the Ice Reaper would cry...But I did. Miwa...When Finis comes, I'll meet you. I promise._

 _Chapter XVII: Comforting The Reaper of the Icy Blade (Cater's POV)_

 _I had followed commander to his room where he had picked up a photo of him and the champion named Miwa, but before he showed me he had collapsed onto his bed and started crying. I never took him for one to cry but he did and before I knew it I had climbed in the bed beside him and pulled him close to me._

 _We had stayed there for awhile and I just held him as he cried and whimpered her name; at least until he had fallen asleep. I didn't really know what else to do; I mean the others would never believe me so I couldn't tell them and I had no idea how he would react when he woke up._

 _Eventually though, I had fallen asleep on his chest. I remember hoping that when he woke up I didn't get into any trouble for being cuddled into his side; I knew students weren't supposed to be in their CO's room so I knew even if he didn't get mad I'd still end up in trouble with the CadetMaster._

 _Chapter XVIII: Thank You, Cater (Ace's POV)_

 _I noticed Cater coming out of Kurasame's room. I decided I'd say something?_

" _Cater?"_  
 _"Ace?"_  
 _"What were you-"_

" _Hey, hey! It wasn't like that...He was crying."_

" _The Commander...crying?"_  
 _"Yeah."_

" _I see...Interesting."_  
 _"Of course?"_  
 _"Thank you, Cater."_  
 _"Hmm?"_  
 _"For comforting him."_

" _I...Of course."_  
 _"I'll see you around, then."_

" _Of course, Ace."_

 _I walked away, smiling a little. It's good to know Cater's good for something other than napping in class and combat._

 _Chapter XIX: Kurasame & Miwa (Cater's POV)_

 _It must be really hard for commander Kurasame to think about Miwa, I mean while he was asleep I heard him mumble that he loved her too; so was she his lover? I had run into Ace as I left the commander's room and he asked but I didn't tell him why I had comforted him. I figured what happened in that room was between me and Kurasame._

 _I did however blush the next time I had seen the commanding officer, I don't know if he noticed but I hope not; that would just be weird. I kept my eyes down during the next class, I didn't want to make eye contact with him because I knew I'd just end up making a fool of myself. Once again I really hope he didn't notice that I had kept my eyes to the ground. I'd still comfort him if he needed me though, if Miwa was his lover I'd hate to lose someone the way he lost her._

 _Chapter XX: Kurasame Joins Them (Kurasame's POV)_

 _A while ago later, I had been asked to help with Lady Caetuna's summoning of the Verboten Eidolon, Alexander. I had gone through with the summoning…_

" _Crystal...guide the….Dominion!"_

 _I was dead. I had been floating in a blank white world...I spotted someone. Miwa...I "flew" up to her and wrapped my arms around her…_

" _I love you, Miwa…"_

 _Chapter XXI: The Commander's Gone (Miwa's POV)_

 _It had been so long since I had seen Kurasame and Guren and even Kotetsu, even if Kotetsu betrayed us he did used to be someone I considered a friend. When Kotetsu betrayed us I had used the last bit of power I could to heal Kurasame so that he would survive even if I didn't. I remember him holding me until I had taken my last breath. It's been so long since then.. I'm in the life stream now, waiting.._

 _That's when I saw it, I saw him.. Kurasame "flew" towards me and wrapped his arms around me as I heard him say he loved me. Cuddling into his arms I had given a slight whimper, I had missed him so much and here he was holding onto me. He had pulled me closer to him, rubbing my back as I felt tears well up in my eyes; he kept telling me it was alright that he was here now._

" _I.. I missed you Kurasame"_

" _I missed you too Miwa, I'm sorry it took me so long"_

 _As I cried I had held onto the purple haired boy that I once knew, before the mask on his face, before the pain, before losing him and he held onto me as well as if he would keep me from harm._

 _Chapter XXII: In My Lap (Ace's POV)_

 _Of all things happening...Somehow, Cinque ended up in my lap. She fell asleep there, so the back of her head rested on my shoulder. I guess things didn't work out with Trey. Turns out, Trey had a thing for Cater, and probably asked her out in the longest way possible. All I did was sit back and smile, after all, he did it in the classroom. Eventually, though, I felt Cinque squirm in my lap, likely to get comfortable. I sat back, and let her do what she wanted. After all, Queen ran off with Nine, so that's okay, I suppose. I was most surprised when she had woken up and turned around, as to straddle me._

" _Cinque...What are you doing?"_  
 _"Just cuddling."_  
 _"Why?"_  
 _"I feel like it."_  
 _Does everyone want to cuddle with me these days? I mean...Why me? There's so many others to cuddle with...Such as...I don't know, Naghi? Hell, I heard Mutsuki was looking for someone like that...Not that I'm interested in watching other people's relationships, but still…_

 _Chapter XXIII: Picking On Poor, Paranoid Mutsuki (Cinque's POV)_

 _No matter how much I try and make Trey notice me, it never works; I mean he did ask Cater out in class today while I watched.. I remember running out of the classroom in tears and bumping into Ace, which had made me fall backwards. I really hadn't noticed I had been crying until I felt soft wet tears falling down my cheeks when I fell backwards, I think Ace may have thought it was his fault he had a sad look on his face even though I told him it was ok. Eventually though he and I had ended up back in his room and I had curled up into his lap, still crying a bit might I add as I told him what had happened._

" _It's just not fair! I tried so hard to make him notice me but all he ever noticed was her.."_

" _You'll find someone way better then him Cinque, someone who won't hurt you like he did."_

" _I don't want anyone else Ace"_

" _Atleast you're not as paranoid as Mutsuki, she always thinks people are making fun of her, its a wonder she hasn't found a boyfriend yet"_

" _I.. I guess so"_

 _Eventually I had fallen asleep on Ace I guess from crying so much, but I'm right; Trey knew I was there so why did he.. Do that.. Unless he was trying to get rid of me.. It's still not fair, it's just not fair…_

 _Chapter XXIV: Ace? (Ace's POV)_

 _This morning was rough. I found Cinque sleeping on me, so I took a whole hour thinking of a way to not to wake her. When I thought of a way, I carefully slipped out from underneath her, and went to shower. I thought about things while the warm water trailed down my body. Cinque in my lap, Queen going to Nine…_

 _I rested my forehead on the wall. I cried...I had a crush on Queen, and I did everything I could, but...She went for Nine instead. I quietly cried against the wall, knowing that my crying wouldn't bring Queen back. I didn't make a sound, but I was crying...But suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt someone's arms wrap around me…_

" _Ace?"_  
 _Cinque…_

" _...What?"_  
 _"Are you...crying, Ace?"_  
 _"No...I had...something in my eye…"_

" _...Don't lie."_

 _I knew Cinque had stripped down, but I wasn't gonna mention anything. Not now._

" _...I...I had feelings for Queen…"_  
 _"Hmm?"_  
 _"I had feelings for Queen...I did everything I could to make it obvious...But she...She went to Nine instead…"_

 _Cinque's arms felt welcoming...I felt warm where I previously felt cold…_

" _Oh, I see...Kinda like…Trey..."_  
 _I nodded._

" _But Trey didn't really know...I asked him…"_  
 _"I see…"_  
 _"But...I'm sure…he would've...said yes if you asked him..."_

 _I couldn't stand it anymore...I shut off the water, and we went back to my dorm...But...After we got there, I began to cry into Cinque's shoulder…_

 _Chapter XXV: How Is Ace Doing? (Cater's POV)_

 _So, I heard that Ace had been crying but I really didn't know why; that's why I went to check on him. I found him with Cinque, they were laying in his bed and he was crying into her shoulder when I had slipped in beside them._

" _Is he ok?"_

" _He'll be fine, he's just sad."_

" _Alright…"_

 _After that, I had gone off back to the classroom where I had found a couple of the others including Queen and Nine. Now that I think about it, Ace has been weird ever since they started going out… Did he have feelings for Queen I wonder.._

 _Chapter XXVI: Big Sister (Seven's POV)_

 _I was walking down the halls...I noticed Cater in Ace's dorm, and decided to check it out._

" _Cater, what are you-"_

" _Shush. You'll wake Ace up."_  
 _"..."_  
 _"He's been...sad."_  
 _"What happened, Cinque?"_  
 _"I...He told me to...keep it between us."_  
 _I sighed. That was all I could do about Cinque's words. Ace looked terrible...He looked like he hadn't been sleeping...I sat down next to him, and stroked his hair a little._

" _What's wrong, Ace…?"_  
 _I didn't get an answer. Cater stood by, looking a little concerned._

" _What are you going to do to Ace?"_  
 _"Shush, Cater. It'll be alright."_  
 _I had her go back to her own dorm. I let Cinque stay._

" _You can tell me now."_  
 _"Ace had feelings for Queen…"_  
 _"I see...Poor Ace."_  
 _I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I didn't move at all, until Ace had sat up into my shoulder._

" _Big Sister?"_  
 _"Yeah, it's me. Seven."_  
 _He hid in my shoulder for a while. I held onto him, and laid him back on Cinque's shoulder._

" _Seven...What are doing-"_  
 _"Relax, Cinque. Take care of him."_

 _I stepped out, smiling a little. At least...I hopefully made Ace feel a little better._

 _Chapter XXVII: The Winning Hand (Nine's POV)_

 _Ace hasn't shown up to class for a few days now, it's really odd of him; he's normally the first one here but to miss so many days… something is definitely wrong. If he misses today, I'm definitely going to see him._

 _I waited awhile, Ace still hadn't shown up and seemed neither was the commander; so I left heading to Ace's dorm. Knocking on the door, Ace had given a slight groan as if to tell me to go away; so I did. I wasn't going to bother him if he didn't want me around._

 _Back in class, I had found Cinque who I knew had been to see Ace so I walked over to ask her what was wrong with him. Cater was there too of course._

" _Cinque what's wrong with Ace, yo?"_

" _I can't tell you, he made me promise"_

" _Seriously? Why can't I know?"_

" _I don't know Nine, he just made me promise not to tell"_

" _Fine!"_

 _Walking off, I had slammed the classroom door as I left. If Cinque wouldn't tell me, I'd get Ace himself to tell me._

 _Chapter XXVIII: He Won't Budge (Sice's POV)_

 _Nine honestly couldn't take a hint. I purposely overslept today. I saw walk by after I stretched out. I was still in my pajamas, but I didn't care._

" _Hey, you. What are you…"_  
 _I yawned._

" _...doing?"_

" _Sice? Heh. I'm gonna ask Ace what the hell's wrong with him, hey!"_

" _..."_

 _I rubbed my eyes._

" _Leave him alone, Nine."_  
 _"Huh? What'd you say?"_  
 _"I said leave him alone, Nine."_  
 _"Ha! Now, why would I do that, yo?"_  
 _I sighed, after yawning again._

" _Because idiots like you should leave the smarter people alone."_  
 _"Huh? Hey!"_

 _He drew his lance on me._

" _You wanna piece of this, yo? Hey! Yo!"_  
 _I smirked, as I drew my scythe._

" _C'mon, c'mon!"_

 _He made a playful move, of course, he's not actually going to hurt me. I dodged._

" _Too slow!"_  
 _We picked up our pace, the metal of our weapons clanging and ringing against each other. I finished it when I cut off his uniform jacket and tank top._

" _Nice chest, Nine."_  
 _"What? H...Hey, shut up, yo!"_  
 _"Come and make me."_  
 _"I'll knock you out!"_  
 _"For once, your trash talk makes me wanna hurl."_  
 _"Ugh…! Fine!"_

 _He went to get a spare uniform and tank top on. He left Ace alone all day…_

 _Chapter XXIX: Did Sice Really Win Against Nine? (Nine's POV)_

 _I can't believe Sice, all I wanted was to know what's been bothering Ace. She didn't have to get all pissed off about it; I mean come on it's not like I'm gonna hurt him or anything._

 _She ripped my good uniform top and jacket too, she better replace those. We all know she likes my chest anyways haha. I decided against trying to get any information out of Ace, I mean she'll probably be with him the rest of the day anyways._

 _Chapter XXX: The Marching Girl (Deuce's POV)_

 _I guess Sice and Nine are making quite a racket...The Commander would flip, but...I don't remember him. He's not here...Anyway, I ran into Cater earlier._

" _Cater? Do you know where Ace is?"_

" _Yeah. Back in his room."_  
 _"Why?"_  
 _"He's...sad, I guess."_  
 _"Do you know why?"_  
 _Silence._

" _...Not really."_

" _Oh...I see."_

" _Why, do you have a crush on him?"_  
 _I felt my face get all warm. I was blushing._

" _What? No!"_  
 _"Heh. I'm teasing."_

" _I know…"_  
 _"We all know you like Jack anyway."_  
 _Okay, she hit the nail right on the head there._

" _Heh…"_  
 _"Don't worry! Nobody told him."_  
 _"Heh...Of course."_  
 _I remember meeting Jack for the first time. We were just children. My parents died in a fire, so when I got to Akademeia, Jack was the first to approach me._

" _Why are you crying?"_  
 _I didn't answer._

" _...Did your parents die?"_  
 _At first, Jack didn't have a good impression._

" _..."_  
 _"Y'know...You don't have to cry...My parents were killed in a robbery."_  
 _"..."_  
 _I still didn't answer._

" _So...Just smile. Even if it's a fake smile, someday, it'll turn into a real smile."_  
 _After that, my opinion on Jack changed. I remember one day, we sitting outside. We were watching fireworks. I smiled, as I recalled all of this...It made me feel happy that someone cared about me._

 _I even remember something Jack said to me at one point in time…_

" _Hey, Deuce. Every time I hear you play your flute, I'll dance along to the beat."_

 _I'm too much of a coward to confess how I feel to him, though...I...I wish I could tell him..._

 _Chapter XXXI: Questions & Answers (Jack's POV)_

 _Ace hasn't come out of his room in days, Sice and Nine got into an argument and Deuce seems to be avoiding me.. I didn't even really do anything. I mean, Deuce and I have been friends since she arrived here and she knows I'm always here for her; so why would she just.. Avoid me?_

 _Heaving a slight sigh, I had picked up my class work and headed back to my dorm where I knew I could just drown out any background noise and get my work done. Worrying about Deuce was slightly getting to me and I didn't want the others to see that. I mean I'm Jack, I always know how to handle things; at least to them they really don't know that I can't._

 _I can't even protect her, Deuce… I told her I'd always be around and that when she plays her flute I'd always dance to it but what if I can't… what if I'm not strong enough to always be around?_

 _Chapter XXXII: Queen's First Time (Queen's POV)_

 _It was a usual night. It was a clear night. The moonlight had gotten through an open curtain. Although the window was closed, it was a little cold. I guess that's what I get for wearing light pajamas. I shivered as I cuddled into Nine's side, as if desperate to get warm. He hadn't worn a shirt to bed, so I laid against his chest. I hadn't known he was awake, though… Without me realizing it, he had leaned his head up and placed a kiss on my neck. I squirmed to his kiss...It felt so good to have his warm kisses against my cold skin. He must've caught onto my plan, because he pinned me down to the bed as I squirmed._

" _Heh. Someone likes that, yo."_  
 _"Maybe."_

 _A smirk painted his face, as he slipped my shirt off and slowly trailed kisses down to my stomach. I moaned when his kiss got to my chest. I'd never done this before, and I blushed._

" _Heh. You're cute, yo."_  
 _His comment made me blush even more than I had. I hadn't expected what he did next. He slipped what was left of my pajamas off. Goosebumps formed on my skin as he just barely rubbed his fingers across my bare skin. My back arched up a little as I let out a whimper, as if to beg him for more. He wouldn't let me just have that pleasure. He continued to tease with his fingers, as I whimpered and moaned…_

 _Chapter XXXIII: The Girl Of My Dreams (Nine's POV)_

 _After the last few days, I needed to just relax; so I had invited Queen over to the dorm for the night. Jack had gone out anyways and I knew Queen would want to come over, so I had called her on the COMM and asked. She said yes and shortly after I had heard a light knock on the door._

 _Letting her in I had picked her up into a hug and smiled, she was just way too adorable. We had spent some time sprawled out on the crimson blankets while she helped me with my class work and then I had pulled her close to me shortly after. I hadn't worn my shirt to bed so it wasn't too warm but i was warm enough to keep Queen warm when she had cuddled against me shivering._

 _I of course was awake, even if she was unaware of it and I couldn't help but place a light kiss against her neck. Eventually her pajamas had been removed as I traced my finger along her skin, resulting in whimpers and moans from her as she had arched her back a bit; smirking I had continued teasing her._

 _The more I teased her, the more she moaned and the more I couldn't help but want to continue. I loved her and I didn't want to go to far incase she wasn't ready but by the sounds of her moans she wanted to just as bad as I did; so slowly a had given the girl a slight rub, teasing her with my fingers as she moaned._

 _Chapter XXXIV: Nine's Plans (Queen's POV)_

 _I could tell he was holding off. But I didn't want to stop. It felt too good...In the hopes of him getting the hint, I stripped what he had on off, and nodded. He was hesitant at first, but he eventually pushed into me as I moaned a little louder. He began to move himself slowly, being as gentle as he could. Each little movement earned him a squirm or a moan. Eventually, though...He surprised me by speeding up, and I moaned as I felt a sudden release splash onto him. He smirked as he kept going, until finally, he had his last groan as I felt his seed shoot into me. It felt so warm...I moaned as I had my own release, and I cuddled into his side, smiling._

 _Chapter XXXV: Ace Looks Like Hell (Deuce's POV)_

 _Ace looks horrible, I could tell he hasn't been sleeping and I've heard him crying some nights too. I never really know what to do, I mean we share a dorm but I really don't know how he'd react if I just climbed in bed with him.._

 _I couldn't help it this time, he sounded so sad so I had climbed out of bed before climbing in and curling up into his side. I may not know what upset him but I can be here for him; whether he chooses to tell me what's wrong is up to him. He felt so warm as I curled up against him and I couldn't help but nuzzle into him a bit, I mean… I guess I have feelings for him but I won't tell him that…. Not right now at least… Maybe I never will…_

 _Chapter XXXVI: Ignore Me (Ace's POV)_

 _The other day, I finally walked out out the dorm. My eyes casted dark shadows, and my eyes gave hints of bloodshot. And pink, from all my crying. I ran into Machina, and obviously, we acted like total assholes to each other._

" _The hell's the matter with you, Ace?"_  
 _"None of your business."_

" _Tell me what's wrong!"_  
 _"I told you to back off!"_

 _I punched him straight square in the eye. I shoved him out of my way, and walked on. I was going somewhere where I wouldn't be bothered by these people. Nobody's going to bother me...They're just gonna ignore me...I hope._

 _Chapter XXXVII: Letting Go (Nine's POV)_

 _So I was finally told that Ace has been all weird because he had a thing for Queen, like hell that's my fault. I'm not the one that didn't tell her how he felt. I mean I love her, so why am I the one being blamed for him being upset._

 _Sighing I had headed out to the training grounds to blow off some steam, I mean I didn't want to confront Ace, Sice would just bitch at me again so I was going to avoid Ace… for now._

 _Training went well until I slipped and ended up with a wound across my chest, guess I'll be hiding that for awhile they don't need to know what happened…_

 _Chapter XXXVIII: Beaten Up (Ace's POV)_

 _I eventually passed by Nine, but you know...I passed by him. I went to the Arena myself. I got myself really hurt. I hadn't whimpered from the pain or cried out to Mother. In fact, I passed by Mother on my way back. I remember going straight to Cinque and passing out next to her…_

 _When I woke up, she wasn't by my side. I looked frantically around for her. I cringed...There's a needle in my arm, and I've been bandaged. From my time. Cater looked over me._

" _Hmm…?"_  
 _"You passed out next to me…"_  
 _I...I went to Cater? But I…_

" _..."_  
 _"You look distressed…"_  
 _"I'm fine."_  
 _"You freaked out Mother-"_  
 _"So what?"_  
 _"Ace…"_

" _Just...I don't wanna see you...Go away."_

 _Cater had sighed, and stepped out…_

 _Chapter XXXIX: Does It Hurt, Ace? (Cinque's POV)_

 _I took Ace to mother, he was really injured when he passed out beside me; he looked really bad. I wonder what he did, I mean he was fine when I had seen him earlier. I guess he wasn't too happy from what Cater said but I didn't know what else to do, I mean he was injured._

 _He can be mad at me all he wants I guess, but it really doesn't matter.. So I headed back to my dorm and sighed. He was the only person I could talk too about my feelings for Trey but I guess I screwed that up. I just wanted to make sure he was alright, he's my friend.._

 _Climbing under my crimson blankets I couldn't help but start crying I mean yeah Ace was probably mad at me but at least he was always there for me. I guess I don't have that anymore. Eventually falling asleep in tears all I remembered was shivering…_

 _Chapter XL: Where Are You…? (Ace's POV - Short Chapter)_  
 _I found myself whimpering for Cinque in my bed in the infirmary...I wanted her, just her. I wasn't gonna let the chance be taken away. I fell asleep, holding my pillow as if it were her...I hadn't realized that Sice, Seven, Eight, and Jack had been watching over me, though…_

 _If I was aware, I dunno what I'd do…_

 _Chapter XLI: Whimpers of a Boy in Love (Cinque and Nine's POV)_

 _I couldn't help whimpering in my sleep, I kept worrying I'd lost him… wait.. Why am I saying this about Ace, he's just a friend… I didn't even hear Nine come around to check on me. Whimpering into my pillow I sighed, why did I feel like this?_

 _(Meanwhile) I had gone to check on Cinque, she was whimpering and at first I couldn't quite make out what she was saying but then I heard her whimper Ace's name. Why would she whimper his name though? So I figured I'd go check on him, even if he did hate me._

 _Walking in I had looked over at the sleeping Ace, who also whimpered. Did everyone whimper now a days or something, yo? That's when Cater walked in and I was prepared to fight if I had too. They were all so protective of him lately, so you never know._

" _Nine what do you want?"_

" _I came to check on him, yo"_

" _He's fine"_

" _Then why's he whimpering?"_

" _I don't know"_

" _Geez what is it with everyone whimpering, hey?"_

" _Everyone?"_

" _I went to check on Cinque and I heard her whimper his name"_

" _You don't think?"_

" _I don't know last I heard she liked Trey"_

" _Oh.."_

" _Yeah, so I don't know why she'd whimper Ace's name"_

" _Maybe she fell for him? They have been spending a lot of time together lately."_

" _Does he know that?"_

" _Probably not"_

" _Should we tell him?"_

" _I don't think, she should tell him herself"_

" _Yeah I guess"_

 _Chapter XLII: Deuce Confesses (in Deuce's POV)_

 _I was sitting with Jack this morning, outside. Every time I'd catch his gaze, I'd look away and blush. Eventually, though...I cuddled into his side and he wrapped his arms around me...He felt so warm…_

 _I lied there against him, and smiled. I wanted to tell him._

" _Jack, I…"_  
 _"Hmm? You…?"_  
 _"I...I love you, Jack."_

 _My face had gotten really red, and I looked away. But without further warning, I was 'forced' to look up at him, as he pressed his soft lips against mine._

" _Well, Deuce. I love you too."_  
 _We both shared our first kiss together, and to be honest...I loved the feeling. I slept with him tonight…_

 _Chapter XLIII: Confessions of Love (Cinque's POV - Short Chapter)_

 _I remember waking up and he was beside me… but why did they let him out of mothers office? I.. I had lightly cuddled into his side trying not to wake him but I guess that didn't work so well. He had opened his eyes and just looked at me. I guess I hadn't realized I had been crying because he had reached out to wipe my eyes as I had hidden against his side._

 _I really don't understand, I mean he likes Queen and I like Trey so why.. Why do I feel this way?_

 _I guess he could kinda tell what I was thinking, since he had pulled me closer to him without warning. I still hadn't said anything though, I really didn't know how._

 _Chapter XLIV: Holding On (Ace's POV)_

 _Cinque...I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell you how I feel. She had hidden herself into my shoulder. I felt her squirm a little, and I took a little chance. I slipped out from under her, and gently pinned her to the bed. I smiled as I kissed her neck, and she squirmed. She liked that. I kept kissing her neck, keeping the gap between kisses just right. I decided for one more kiss on the neck, and she whimpered for more. I nipped her instead, and she squirmed a bit harder. I smiled, and gently bit her, and this time she moaned. I backed off of her. I wasn't gonna take it too far, but if she wanted to, she could do it herself._

 _Chapter XLV: Ace & Cinque (Cinque's POV)_

 _Hiding against his shoulder I had no idea how he felt, then I felt him slip out from under me and pinned me down. I had no idea what to even think when he kissed my neck, resulting in a slight squirm from me; whimpering when he stopped. When he backed off I couldn't help but nip lightly at his lips, I knew how I felt and i wanted to know how he felt too; I mean he wouldn't just tease me like that with neck kisses, would he?_

" _I.. Ace, I …"_

 _Once again I was unable to state how I felt, but why? Why couldn't I just say it? Was it because of his feelings for Queen and mine for Trey, or was I just afraid of being hurt?_

 _Looking away for a moment I had closed my eyes before lightly pressing my lips to his, I could tell I was blushing but if I didn't do something he'd never know how I felt and when I opened my eyes again Ace was blushing too._

 _Chapter XLVI: Tempus Finis (Ace's POV)_

 _I remember...Coming home after our last big operation. The skies turned red...The 'Rursan Reavers' had invaded...I looked upon corpses in horror...Class Zero was blamed for it...and Rem collapse. Nine commented on Machina, asking where he was when Rem needed him. Eventually, we stumbled upon Lady Celestia. Queen asked why she was helping us. She was defying her Crystal by helping...With her 'Shinryu Celestia', she took us all to the barren wasteland...the sanctuary of death...The Land of Judgment, Pandæmonium._

 _I remembered Celestia's words before we left here... "Let now your peace be made." What did that mean…? Are we going to die here? A voice interrupted our thoughts…_

" _Ah, could this be fate?"_  
 _Who's speaking to us…?_

" _Our paths have never crossed, but I know who you are."_  
 _"..."_  
 _"You're pawns of that woman..."_

 _We remained quiet…_

" _...The one who has crossed the White Tiger. Very well."_

 _We just listened to the voice. We determined that it belonged to Marshal Cid Aulstyne._

" _I shall be the one to pass Judgment on you."_

 _Pass Judgment...on us? What does that mean? Trey and Cater chimed in after that._

" _I never anticipated that our fight with Cid Aulstyne would turn out like this."_  
 _"Who do you think you are?!"_

 _No exact answer..._

" _Within my dark clutches, you shall die a slow death."_

 _What happened next was the most innocent thing I've ever heard Cinque say._

" _Clutches? Did he break his leg?"_

 _We all chuckled. We carried through. There were twelve of us, so...We split up into four groups of three. I went through the determined order of our groups…_

" _Ace...Nine...Queen…"_

 _Neither Queen or Nine were listening._

" _Trey...Cater...Eight…"_

 _Still, neither of them were listening._

" _Cinque...Sice...Seven…"_

 _No answer._

" _Deuce...Jack...King…"_

 _I caught up to Nine and Queen._

" _Hey, guys...We should be careful."_  
 _"I agree with Ace."_

" _I just wanna knock some teeth out, hey!"_

 _We kept on. Eventually, each of one of us got to the 'Spiral of Rebirth'. The blood or whatever began to rise. Queen got worried._

" _There's no saying what happens if we get caught in that!"_  
 _"Just run!"_

 _We all ran, to the top. But...It did not end well. We supposedly died, and we were barely alive._

" _You guys…"_

 _We all crept our way through the 'Sanctuary of Destruction'...We found a crystal...Machina and Rem…We kept going, slowly but surely. But...Things started to go wrong. Queen finally collapsed from exhaustion. Nine refused to leave her side._

" _Queen!"_

" _I...I can't...go on…"_  
 _"It'll be alright, hey?! You'll be fine! We'll be happy together…"_

" _Nine…I"_

 _She placed a hand on his cheek, and...She said her last words…_

" _Nine...I...I love you…"_

 _Her hand dropped from his cheek, as she closed her eyes...and died. Nine cried out…_

" _Queen! You can't die! Not yet, yo…"_  
 _He cried...His tears would roll off his cheeks and onto Queen. He'd whimper her name, as he cried for her...But...I noticed a Rursan Reaver. We all shouted out to him_

" _Nine!"_

 _In the least expected moment, the Reaver had slashed Nine across the chest, in a diagonal line from his shoulder to his stomach. We kept going...Nine was dead, holding Queen's hands…He's in a better place now...We kept going. Eventually, we'd all collapse. We were tired. We tried to push on, but one by one, the others let out their last breaths. Deuce and Jack died together...Hand in hand, smiling. Trey finally died, and Cater and Eight followed after him. Eventually, Sice fell down, and Seven held her in her arms until she passed. Then, Seven and King dropped down, and died. Cinque and I were the only ones left now...She whimpered as she limped over to me, but she too collapsed. I collapsed too, but I caught Cinque in my arms. She 'cuddled' with me, and finally, I told her how I felt…_

" _Cinque, I...I love you…"_

" _I...I love you too...Ace…"_

 _We shared a final kiss, before her body had gone limp. She was dead...I held her body close to me, and I wouldn't let go...Until I died…_

 _Deuce...Trey...Cater...Cinque...Sice...Seven...Eight...Nine...Jack...Queen...King...I'll see you all in the afterlife...We'll be happy together...Right?_

 _-The End-_

 _Chapter XLVI.V: Chapter of Truth - Beyond the Horizon of Six Hundred Million (Joker and Tiz's POV - Bonus Chapter)_

 _The Altocrystarium. Tiz and I sat here. She was talking, while I sat around and listened to her._

" _The multitude of souls they have collected…All the memories that they have shared...They will lead us to a world with no end, no limits. Yes, rest assured: Your voices have been heard."_

 _I stood by, nodding patiently._

" _Azure, it's eyes ever watchful. Black, lost in desolation. Vermilion, the chosen life blood. And White, granted all in tender compassion. I will deliver you all, so please, hear my wish..."_

 _Finally, Tiz and I stood in the barren wasteland, the sanctuary of death, the place of Final Judgment, the Land of Judgment...Pandæmonium._

" _Mother!"_

 _Arecia Al-Rashia appeared in front of us._

" _Isn't this a surprise. How long has it been since we've met face-to-face?"_

 _Tiz took a slight bow._

" _Actually, I'm not so certain. We haven't met the past three or four times."_

" _Really?"_  
 _"Are you...returning the world back into its spiral again?"_

" _Yes. This makes it six hundred million, one hundred four thousand, nine hundred seventy-two times."_

" _Mother!"_

" _Joker? You're always hanging around Tiz, aren't you?"_  
 _The comment meant nothing to me._

" _...Take a look at that."_

 _I pointed off into the distance._

" _Did you know? They took out the Judge, and then...They died - While facing the fear of death."_

 _Tiz spoke up._

" _It was not only them, but many souls in the world, willingly chose the path of death over that of life. I've come to deliver all of that along with the memories of the Crystals."_

 _Tiz handed a 'book' to Al-Rashia. The voices of Class Zero could be heard...But then, we heard Ace._

" _We made our choices, but…"_

 _Then we heard Seven._

" _We're not really sure whether it was the right one, though."_

 _Then it was Jack._

" _Class Zero, taken down right here!"_

 _Then King._

" _As long as we went down gracefully, that's fine."_

 _Then Eight._

" _Hey, guys, we made a good run, right?"_

 _Then Cater._

" _Ran for our lives, maybe?"_

 _Then Nine._

" _Actually, we coulda run a bit more."_

 _Then Cinque._

" _Yeah, right. Your knees were like jelly at the end!"_

 _Nine again._

" _Hells no! I was totally up for more!"_

 _Then Deuce._

" _Were we able to forge a path before us?"_

 _Then Trey._

" _It's a path they connected for us."_

 _Then Sice._

" _I think that we did a pretty good job ourselves, too."_  
 _Then Queen._

" _I agree. This path was connected through our efforts, and it will remain so ever after."_

 _Then, it was all of them at once._

" _Mother?"_  
 _"Hmm?"_

 _They all spoke at once again..._  
 _"We love you."_

 _And thus...Al-Rashia abandoned her search for Etro's gate...The world was taken out of the spiral, and memories of the deceased will no longer be erased…_

 _Chapter XLVII: Rise From the Ashes (Ace's POV - Bonus Chapter)_

 _It was a barren wasteland. Ashes surrounded the temple. I sat in the 'middle', bloody...I had six arrows in my body, as I kneeled, with a katana on my side...The statue behind me began to spew flames, as a tear rolled down my cheek, and I fell limp...The katana fell next to me. A fiery hand reached out to grab my cold, bloody hand. The fiery figure went around me, and I remained there, limp. The fiery figure wrapped it's arms around me, cleaning the blood off of me, and healing me of my wounds. I awakened when its hands trailed over my face, and I 'burst' through the roof, in a new set of black armor. When I hit the ground, flames flew around me, as I stood up, and caught a fiery 'feather' in my hand. I closed my hand, and the 'feather' turned into nothing, and I uttered my final thought…_

" _We have arrived."_


End file.
